Obłęd
by Narel666
Summary: Tak po prostu... Popełnione, opublikowane... Nieźle pokręcone. Szaleństwo, cierpienie, slash obecny, dziwny, ale obecny. Dedykowane Oliwi, za to, że jest Zgadnijcie za jaką postacią niezbyt przepadam?


Moje pierwsze maleństwo tutaj. Efekt nudów, podczas gnicia w łóżku i umierania. Tak jakoś wyszło, popełniłam to i chyba nie jest aż tak tragicznie. Komentarze będą mile widziane.

Loki stal przykuty łańcuchami do ściany w lochu. Dookoła panowała całkowita ciemność, a jego ciało przenikał przeraźliwy chłód. Myśli szalały mu w głowie, popychając go na skraj obłędu.

Tylko, czy Loki nie był już szalony?

Zaszyte usta pulsowały tępym bólem. Zaschnięta krew już dawno złączyła wąskie wargi, pozornie na stałe, jednak Loki po przebudzeniu się z sennych koszmarów, za każdym razem usiłował krzyczeć, mówić, wezwać brata… W każdym bądź razie zaschnięta krew puszczała, otwierając nową ranę, jednak szwy były zbyt mocne, nie do pokonania, więc napinając się sprawiały dodatkowy ból.

Bóg kłamstwa stał całkowicie naprężony, przykuty do zimnej skały, z całej siły zaciskając powieki. Wmawiał sobie, że to wszystko nie istnieje, a on po prostu leży w swoim łóżku i oczekuje kolejnej bitwy, w której walczył by ramię w ramię ze swoim bratem.

Gdy jednak otwierał oczy, odkrywał, że cały czas otacza go ciemność i chłód. Odkrywał, że jest sam.

Niechciany…

Bez prawdziwej rodziny, bez ojca, brata…

Cóż za ironia. Bóg kłamstwa całe życie oszukiwany, zwodzony, przez osoby, które miał za bliskie swojemu sercu.

Sercu?

Czy lodowe olbrzymy, takie jak on, mają serca? Czy mogą kochać braci, miłować matki i ojców?

Jedno było pewne, a mianowicie, mogą popadać w obłęd, od którego Loki był dosłownie oddalony o cal, może dwa…

Bóg kłamstwa chciał zaśmiać się z tej beznadziejności… albo ją wyśmiać…

Mniejsza o to, w każdym bądź razie przeszkodził mu w tym ostry ból i metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach.

Gdyby tylko mógł zaklął by szpetnie.

Poczuł jak krew cieknie mu po brodzie, a następnie skapuje z niej, brudząc nagi tors, zostawiając na nim malownicze wzory. Nieliczne krople docierają do czarnych, skórzanych spodni, a niektóre kapią bezpośrednio na stopy. Może, gdyby odpowiednio pochylił głowę, wyglądał by, jakby płakał? Kłamca uśmiechnął się delikatnie na tę myśl.

Odległość pomiędzy nim a obłędem malała. Gdyby zniknęła całkowicie, może Loki w końcu by miał towarzysza, może by nie był już nigdy sam?

Jak właściwie wygląda obłęd?

Bóg kłamstwa wyobraził sobie, że jest niczym kobieta, która straciła wszystko, kobieta, której już nic nie można odebrać, nic jej nie dotyka, na niczym jej nie zależy, o nic nie musi się troszczyć, po prostu jest, piękna w swoim szaleństwie. Silna i niewzruszona. Pani swojego losy, o pięknych, błyszczących oczach i zbyt szerokim uśmiechu. Dzika i wolna.

Loki już czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi, na jego skroni perlił się pot, już czuł te smukłe, ciepłe dłonie na swoim karku. Wydawało mu się, że słyszał ciche: _Patrzmy razem kochany, jak świat płonie._

Jednak gdy otworzył oczy nic takiego nie było. Poczuł nagle wszechogarniającą rozpacz.

Jakby tego było mało do jego samotni wdarło się oślepiające światło.

Gdyby tylko mógł krzyknął by z bólu.

Zacisnął szybko powieki, z pod których prawie pociekły łzy.

-Bracie!-Usłyszał głos Thora.

Bez otwierania oczu Loki mógł sobie zwizualizować te blond klaki i wiecznie ucieszoną gębę.

-Bracie?!-Krzyknął znów bóg piorunów, tym razem jakby czymś przejęty, wręcz można by powiedzieć przestraszony.

Loki, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, drwił w myślach z inteligencji i zasobu słownictwa Thora.

-Spójrz na mnie.-szepnął złotowłosy.

Bóg kłamstw uchylił jedno oko, by zaraz potem, z cichym stęknięciem, z powrotem je zamknąć i opuścić głowę.

Thor zauważył ten ruch i natychmiast zgasił pochodnię, odrzucając ją jak najdalej od siebie.

-Przyszedłem porozmawiać.-Wyszeptał w ciemność następnie oparł się dłońmi o kraty, które zaskrzypiały, przedstawiając swój opór.

Loki uniósł głowę i patrzył na brata jak na idiotę.

Thor usłyszał szelest i mógł wręcz przysiąc, że w ciemności widzi błyszczące, szmaragdowozielone oczy, skupiające się na nim z mieszaniną pogardy i dziwnego rozbawienia.

Bóg piorunów uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, pojmując nagle swój nietakt.

-Bracie-Loki znów zaczął wątpić w jego inteligencję-chciał bym ci coś powiedzieć i pragnę, abyś mnie wysłuchał.

Thor mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał parsknięcie ze strony boga kłamstw.

Loki spojrzał na blondyna, w myślach mówiąc: _Nie, do cholery, zasłonię sobie uszy. _Po czym parsknął cicho, co sprawiło mu ogromny ból. Krew znów zaczęła spływać po jego brodzie.

Thor bredził coś o miłości i przebaczeniu, w czasie gdy Lokiemu co najmniej kręciło się w głowie. W pewnym momencie zrobiło mu się straszne słabo. Nie mógł wytrzymać. Na jego czole znów zaczął perlić się pot, a po kręgosłupie przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nagle wszystko ustąpiło. Wszystko przestało go boleć, nie odczuwał już tego chłodu, po prostu opadł w objęcia Morfeusza.

Thora ze swojego monologu wyrwał brzęk łańcuchów oraz widocznie opadająca sylwetka Lokiego.

Bóg kłamstwa czuł się co najmniej dziwnie. Był niemal pewien tego, że leżał właśnie na miękkim łóżku. Czyżby był w stanie na tyle oszukać swoje zmysły?

-Bracie!-Zawołał uradowany Thor.-Obudziłeś się!

Loki uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nie otwierając oczu i nim pomyślał, powiedział:

-Czemu ty zawsze tak krzyczysz?-Zdziwił się słysząc swój zachrypnięty głos, spodziewał się napinających szwów i nowej fali bólu. Myślał, że znów poczuje metaliczny posmak w ustach, a broda i tors zabarwią się szkarłatem.

Bóg błyskawic zaśmiał się.

Loki otworzył powoli oczy, aby dostrzec pochylającego się nad nim Thora z głupkowatym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Bóg kłamstwa odnalazł niebieskie oczy blondyna, by dojrzeć w nich szczerą radość i ulgę.

-Loki, jesteś moim młodszym bratem-zaczął Thor, dotykając policzka czarnowłosego-możesz zawsze na mnie liczyć. Już nigdy nie dam cię nikomu skrzywdzić.

Bóg kłamstwa zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, odepchnął dłoń Thora i skrył się pod kołdrą, bełkocząc:

-Już kiedyś mi to obiecałeś i co? A poza tym, nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni.-Mówiąc to poczuł kłujący ból gdzieś w okolicach miejsca, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce.

Thor z wściekłości zacisnął pięści.

Po chwili, gdy Loki myślał już, że blondyn go opuścił, ten jednym sprawnym ruchem zdarł kołdrę z Kłamcy i przyciągnął go do siebie.

-To wszystko nie zmienia faktu, że jesteśmy… cholera, patrz na mnie Loki!-Thor szarpnął nim, jednak gdy dostrzegł pojedyncze łzy ściekające po jego policzkach, coś w nim pękło.-Jesteśmy braćmi.-Powiedział już spokojnie.-Ty jesteś moim małym braciszkiem.-Oczy Thora dziwnie zabłyszczały, a po chwili po jego policzkach również ciekły łzy.

Gromowładny przycisnął swe czoło do czoła Kłamcy. Ten gest był doskonale znajomy im obu. Loki uśmiechnął się do Thora i mruknął coś o pocałunku. Obydwoje zaśmiali się cicho i krótko, bo gdy ponownie spojrzeli sobie w oczy, wszystko nagle wydało się inne.

Odyn zawsze chwalił ich braterską miłość. Tylko to, co teraz igrało w oczach i sercach bogów było inne. To uczucie stało się jakby bliżej niż braterskie.

Thor przełamał się jako pierwszy i chwycił podbródek Lokiego. Przysunął się do niego, by złożyć delikatny, krótki pocałunek na nie do końca wyleczonych wargach.

Loki skrzywił się lekko odczuwając ból, jednak przyciągnął do siebie Thora. Teraz będą grać na zasadach Kłamcy.

Loki uśmiechnął się. Postronny obserwator mógł by stwierdzić, że był to uśmiech wręcz psychopatyczny.

Bóg kłamstwa zaatakował wargi Thora, składając na nich brutalny pocałunek. Wargi Lokiego popękały, jednak ten nie przestawał penetrować ust blondyna. Błądził dłońmi po jego ciele, pragnąc poznać jak najwięcej. Jego ruchy były wręcz rozpaczliwe. Język szalał.

Thor próbował, z resztą z marnym rezultatem, zdominować młodszego brata.

Loki pchnął go na łóżko, by następnie usiąść na nim okrakiem.

Thor uśmiechał się głupkowato, a jego erekcja pulsowała.

Bóg kłamstwa wyciągnął pasek ze swoich spodni.

Uśmiech Thora się poszerzył.

W oczach Lokiego igrał ogień i czyste szaleństwo, podłożył pasek pod szyję brata, przyciągając go do siebie.

Thor półleżąc przysunął swoją twarz do twarzy Kłamcy.

Psotnik drażnił skórzanym paskiem napięty kark brata.

Blondyn szczerzył się, podniecony jak nigdy. Położył swą wielką dłoń na pośladku Lokiego, a następnie przycisną swe wargi do warg czarnowłosego.

Teraz albo nigdy.

Kłamca sprawnym, silnym ruchem zacisnął pasek na szyi brata.

Thor nawet nie jęknął, jedynie w ostatecznym geście przygryzł już i tak krwawiącą wargę Lokiego.

Szkarłatne krople tym razem kapały na bezwładne ciało blondyna.

Czarnowłosy wstał, złożył pocałunek na czole brata, następnie powoli i dokładnie oblizał wargi, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego dzieła. Uśmiechnął się szaleńczo, czując tak dobrze mu znany posmak w ustach.

Twarz Thora była spokojna, skąpana we krwi brata. Jego błękitne oczy były puste, wygasłe.

Loki zaśmiał się głośno niczym obłąkany, następnie przybrał postać Thora.

Wyszedł przed komnatę, odprawiając strażników. Sam udał się prosto do wyjścia, po drodze strącając wszystkie świece i pochodnie, tworząc za sobą szlak wspaniałych, tańczących płomieni.

W końcu, już w swojej postaci, stanął na środku mostu i rozłożył ręce. Jego włosy i ubrania falowały pod wpływem wiatru.

Kłamca obrócił się w stronę zamku, by spojrzeć na niego po raz ostatni.

Podziwiał wspaniały widok, po czym zniknął.

Tak po prostu.

Z szaleńczym błyskiem w oczach i krwią kapiącą z podbródka.


End file.
